Paintballowe Polowanie
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 9 Chris: W ubiegłym tygodniu na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki... Drużyny wybrały się w podróż na Wyspę Kości. Owen znalazł talizman, który zabrał ze sobą, przez co przypadkiem zrzucił klątwę na Susły i drużyna przegrała. Pożegnaliśmy się z naszym grubciem, zostało 14 zawodników. Kto dziś narazi się swojej drużynie i wypadnie z rywalizacji? Dowiecie się tego oglądając dzisiejszy odcinek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Ognisko Chris: Obozowicze! Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na grze w paintballa! Tyler: Miodzio! Uwielbiam paintball, w gimnazjum byłem mistrzem w tej grze! Courtney: Poważnie? Ja też byłam mistrzynią w swojej szkole. Tyler: Czyżby kolejna wspólna cecha? Nieźle. Courtney: "Super". Wiesz, może i byłeś mistrzem wśród znajomych, ale ze mną nie masz szans, także przygotuj się na miazgę. Tyler: Jeszcze czego? To my was rozwalimy! Courtney: Haha, napewno. Tyler: Zobaczysz. :D Chris: Czy mogę kontynuować? <świerszcz> Chris: Nie będzie to taka standardowa gra w paintballa. Będziecie podzieleni na grupy: Myśliwych i Jeleni. Tyler: Że co? Nie znam takiej wersji. Chris: Bo mówię, że to niestandardowa wersja. Okej, podzielę was teraz. Myśliwymi w Zabójczych Okoniach będą: Lindsay, Trent i Bridgette. Dostaniecie naboje z niebieską farbą. Bridgette: Czy to bezpieczne? Nie chciałabym nikogo przypadkiem zranić. Chris: Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Nikogo nie będziecie ranić Bridge. Courtney: Jaka jest rola jeleni? Chris: Jelenie dostaną te poroża, czerwone noski i puszyste ogonki. Eva: Prędzej odetnę sobie rękę, usmażę ją i zjem, niż założę jakiś ogonek. Chris: W takim razie smacznego. Eva: Kiedy to się skończy, to cię dopadnę. Chris: Boję się. XD Chris: Cisza! We Wrzeszczących Susłach Myśliwymi będą: Geoff, Duncan, Izzy i Leshawna. Wy dostaniecie naboje z pomarańczową farbą. Izzy: Hurra! Izzy będzie świetnym myśliwym, hahahaha! Leshawna: Żebyś tylko nikogo nie zabiła. Izzy: Licencja na zabijanie mi jeszcze nie zgasła, więc kto wie... XDDDD Leshawna: Że co proszę? Izzy: Tak cię tylko wkręcam, nikogo nie mam zamiaru zabić! Duncan: Szkoda. Leshawna: Co? Chris: DJ, Katie, Tyler, Heather - zakładajcie wasze poroża i resztę. Chris: Jelenie - do lasu! Myśliwi muszą czekać jeszcze chwilę. Trent: Ale moment, jak możemy wygrać? Chris: No proste - drużyna, której jelenie będą bardziej uwalone farbą - przegra. Trent: Okej. Chris: Za minutę zaczynacie. Heather: To najbardziej żenująca rzecz, jaką musiałam robić w całym moim życiu. DJ: Wyglądam jak ciota. Katie: Nie jest tak źle DJ. DJ: Nie sądzę. Tyler: Co za porażka. Myślałem, że wszyscy będziemy się bawić, a my musimy latać po lesie, przebrani za jelenie jak idioci. Heather: W dodatku inni mogą celować w nas, a my nie mamy nic do obrony. Jakaś żenada. Ten Chris mnie coraz bardziej wkurwia. Katie: Mnie też. Co za skończony debil. DJ: Ta. Sam bym mu to chętnie założył, głupia pizda. Chris: Ja to wszystko słyszałem! -.- Courtney: To nie jest w porządku. Dlaczego Trent, Bridgette i Lindsay mogą strzelać, a my musimy chodzić w tym czymś i się ukrywać? Eva: Wiesz, co jeszcze jest nie w porządku? To, że nie zamknęłaś nadal tego pyska. Courtney: Spójrz na swoją "twarz" babochłopie z monobrwią. Nie wstyd ci mieć tak zarośnięte i włochate brwi? Fuj. Eva: Jak ci zaraz jebnę, to tobie się też zrobi monobrew i będziesz wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. Courtney: Nie zaczynaj ze mną znowu!!! Noah: Obie skończcie się drzeć i pierdolić farmazony, bo jesteście tak samo żałosne i tępe. Eva: I kto teraz jest żałosny? Noah: Jest następna w kolejce do wykopania. Już ja jej pokażę, na co mnie stać. Eva: Przebywanie z tymi dwoma skrzywdzonymi przez los ułomami wpływa na mnie bardzo negatywnie. Może trochę tracę nad sobą panowanie, ale to przez nich. Lindsay: To co kochani, gotowi na zabawę? :D Trent: Tak! Bridgette: No może. Lindsay: Nie jęcz Bridge, wyobraź sobie, że celujesz w Evę. Bridgette: Tylko, że ona jest niestety w naszej drużynie. Lindsay: No tak. To nie wiem... może Duncana? Bridgette: Hm... no w sumie. xD Trent: Będzie super zabawa, zobaczysz! Bridgette: Ufam wam. Izzy: Dobra bracia i siostry, ciśniemy na tamtych! ATAAAAAK! Duncan: Nie drzyj się, łeb mi pęka. Geoff: Rozdzielamy się czy gramy wspólnie? Leshawna: Wspólnie! Samemu sobie nie poradzimy. Duncan: Wydaje mi się, że samemu lepiej. Izzy: Ja i Leshawna idziemy w lewo, a Geoff i Duncan w prawo, bez dyskusji! Izzy wie, co robić! Leshawna: Żeby to się źle nie skończyło... Izzy: Pamiętam, gdy kiedyś grałam w paintballa. Wkurzyłam się wtedy, że mi nie wychodziło i jak wpadłam w szał, to rozwaliłam pół lasu. Taka niewinna zabawa to była, hehehe... Courtney: Słuchaj no, jeśli pomożesz nam wywalić Evę, to przy następnej eliminacji przekonam Lindsay, żeby nie głosowała na ciebie. Może tak być? Noah: Nie. Myślisz, że jestem tak głupi jak reszta? Na debila tym razem nie trafiłaś. Courtney: Jezu, chcę tylko, żeby ona zniknęła. Nie wytrzymam z nią dłużej. Noah: To wiesz co zrób? Zrezygnuj. Courtney: Dzięki, ale nie poddam się. Noah: To nie pieprz, że już nie wytrzymasz. Courtney: A idź się utop... Courtney: I jak tutaj rozmawiać z kimś spokojnie? Mam dość. Namówię Trenta i Bridgette na pozbycie się Evy, a później Noah. Oboje działają mi na nerwy. Noah: Heh, jest żenująca. Nikt inny nie będzie tu manipulował i ustawiał gry. Ta rola jest stworzona dla mnie. Courtney: Och... to wszystko przez ciebie! Mogłeś sobie znaleźć inną drogę, niż ja. Tyler: Szanowna królewno, wybacz, że uciekając przed niedźwiedziem trafiłem akurat na ciebie. Courtney: Dobra, weź już się nie usprawiedliwiaj... Tyler: I tak wiem, że się nie gniewasz. Courtney: Ale ty mnie denerwujesz... xD Tyler: Wiem, robię to specjalnie. xD Tyler: Ej! Courtney: Oj, to przypadek. Tyler: Ta laska kręci mnie coraz bardziej... Courtney: Ale z niego "śmieszek". Katie: Prawdziwą komedię to ja mam tu codziennie, widzieliście to? XDDDD DJ: On tego pożałuje! Nikt mnie nie będzie upokarzał w telewizji przed milionami osób! Izzy: ATAAAAAAAAK! NO CHODŹ LESHAWNA! Leshawna: Pędzę, aż się kurzy! Izzy: Widać. XD Leshawna: To wina tych breli. Przez nie gówno widać. Noah: Frajerzy! Noah: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Tyler i Courtney? Co wy robicicie przyłączeni do siebie tyłkami? Courtney: Nawet nie pytaj... Tyler: Courtney zrobiła to "przypadkiem". Courtney: Co ty dupcysz za głodne kawały koleś?! Tyler: Mówię, jak było. Nie zaprzeczaj królewno. xD Courtney: SKończ już z tą królewną! Tyler: Dobra, nie rycz. Chris: Co do licha ciężkiego się tam działo, skoro DJ, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, Bridgette, Geoff i Lindsay są cali w farbie? DJ: Ten mały debil jest zboczony. Wyobraź sobie, że ściągnął mi spodenki i musiałem go gonić... Katie: Z fujarą na wierzchu. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DJ: KATIE!!!!! Katie: Wybacz DJ! Ale za moment pęknę ze śmiechu! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Duncan: Wiedziałem, że gość jest pedałem. Noah: Zamknij mordę, nie jestem żadnym pedałem ani zbokiem. Duncan: Uważaj sobie gniocie, bo zaraz wybiję ci te żółte śmierdzące zęby. Izzy: Spokojnie Duncan, widać po nim, że to nie żaden zbok... xDDD Chris: Czy ktoś mi powie gdzie są Heather i Eva? Heather: Już jestem. Katie: Gdzieś była tyle czasu? Heather: Poszłam na plażę się opalać. To wyzwanie było żenujące i nudne. Chris: Co? Eva: A ja się biłam z niedźwiedziem. Skurwiel ukradł mi chipsy, które ja ukradłam. Chris: Skąd wzięłaś chipsy? Eva: Podjebałam temu wyrąbanemu dziadowi ze stołówki. Szef Hatchet: Podjebałaś mi chipsy?! Eva: Zgadłeś. W dodatku o smaku paprykowym. Szef Hatchet: To były moje ulubione!!!!! ARGH! Pożałujesz!!! Eva: Już tego żałuję. Niedobrze mi teraz. Chris: No cóż... Ponieważ z drużyny Susłów cztery osoby przeciekają farbą, a w Okoniach to tylko trzy osoby... Zabójcze Okonie wygrywają! Okonie: Hurra!!!!! :D Noah: Wygląda na to, że dziś się kogoś pozbędziecie... ekhem... DJ... ekhem... :') DJ: Niech no ja cię tylko dorwę! Katie: O co mu chodzi? Leshawna: Kiepsko ludzie. Geoff: Nom, ciekawe, kto odpadnie. Duncan: Ktoś, kto na to zasłużył. Leshawna: Problem w tym, że nikt nie zasłużył. A przynajmniej dziś. XD Heather: Wylosujemy? xD Izzy: To nie tak miało wyglądać! Izzy miała dziś królować! Łeeeeee... >_> Chris: Wrzeszczące Susły... widzimy się dzis wieczorem na dramatycznej, ogniskowej ceremonii. Jedno z was spierdala do domu. Noah: Pora wcielić kolejny plan w życie. Duncan: A ty tu czego? Heather: Właśnie. Pośmiać się z nas? Noah: Nie. Przyszedłem was po prostu ostrzec przed DJ'em. Geoff: Ok. Wszystko? To pa. Noah: Nie wszystko. On wcale nie jest taki fajny, jak wam się wydaje. Tylko spójrzcie. DJ: Weź mamo, ci ludzie są popierdzieleni na umyśle. Każdy myśli, że ich lubię, fajnie się gra, bycie aktorem to dobra rola dla mnie. Chętnie ci o niektórych opowiem. Więc Geoff to taki tępy frajer z IQ poniżej 0, Leshawna to tłusta wywłoka z przerostem agresji, Heather to wkurzająca paskuda, a Duncan to chodząca pizda, któremu wydaje się, że jest zajebisty, bo ma kolczyki, tatuaż i farbowane włosy. A i jest jeszcze taki pedał Noah, ale w sumie wolę takiego szmaciarza od tych tępaków. Myślą, że jesteśmy kolegami. A ja nawet ich nie szanuję. Dobra mamuś, kończę, bo idę się myć. No to buziaki, pa! Noah: I co? Nadal myślicie, że jest spoko? Duncan: .... Nie ujdzie mu to płazem. Geoff: Dokładnie. Heather: Jeszcze dostanie za to, co powiedział. Przygłup i dwulicowiec. Ale karma wraca, spokojnie. Leshawna: Hmmm.... Noah: Ja tylko was ostrzegłem. Ufajcie mu nadal, to wasza sprawa. A teraz idę, nara. Noah: Co za idioci... ich głupota i naiwność sięga już zenitu. W tym filmiku zostały podmienione słowa, które ja powiedziałem. Potem zmieniłem głos na taki, jak ma DJ i to jakoś zapisałem. Nawet w niektórych częściach było widać, że to podmienione. Ale debile uwierzą. A co do DJ'a... adios luzeros! Leshawna: Ten film jest podejrzany. W niektórych ujęciach widać było, że to DJ porusza ustami inaczej niż wymawia słowa. Tutaj coś jest na rzeczy... i ja się tego dowiem. Chris: Dobry wieczór Susły! Pora rozpocząć kolejną dramatyczną ceremonię ogniskową! Jak widzicie, na tacy mam 7 pianek, a was jest aż 8. Dla jednego nie wystarczy. Obozowicz... Heather: ...który nie dostanie pianki musi udać się do Portu Wstydu i odpłynąć. Tak, wiemy i rozumiemy. Chris: Musiałaś psuć tą chwilę? Urgh... dobra. Najpierw pianki dla bezpiecznych: Geoff! ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... Heather! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Tyler! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Leshawna! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Katie! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Duncan! Chris: Zostali Izzy i DJ! Jedno z nich opuści program na zawsze! Ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru wędruje do... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... IZZY! Izzy: O taaaak! Izzy się cieszy! Jestem dumna z was moje dzieci boga! <3 DJ: CO?! CZEMU JA?! Katie: NO WŁAŚNIE?! DJ!!!!! NIEEEEE! Heather: Zabieraj się stąd, ty dwulicowe gnojku! Geoff: Jak może być z ciebie taki podlec?! Zawiodłem się na tobie "ziom". DJ: Ale o czym wy mówicie?! Co jest?! Duncan: Nie udawaj kurwa, że nie wiesz. Przy mamusi twardy, a teraz co? Wstyd się przyznać? To cię oświecę. "Duncan to chodząca pizda, któremu wydaje się, że jest zajebisty, bo ma kolczyki, tatuaż i farbowane włosy". Coś ci się już przypomina? DJ: Że co? WTF? Leshawna: Wiedziałam, że to fejk... matko... Noah: Wy skończeni kretyni, naprawdę daliście mi się nabrać? To ja mówiłem, tylko zmieniłem głos na jego, ale jak widać, jesteście tak debilni, że łyknęliście to jak pelikany. Hahahaha! DJ: A ty jesteś podłym, smarkatym bachorem o przerośniętym EGO. Życzę ci, żebyś dostał porządną nauczkę za wszystko, co robisz!!! Katie, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Katie: Tak? No mów! DJ: ... Zakochałem się w tobie... i to tak na prawdę na poważnie... Katie: Oj... DJ... :'( DJ: Pamiętaj o mnie i wygraj to dla nas i dla Sadie... No to pa! Katie: Wygram, obiecuję!!!! :'( Leshawna: Laska, musimy wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. On już zrobił wystarczająco dużo zła nam wszystkim. Heather: Dokładnie. Jak ja mogłam być tak głupia i mu uwierzyć? Ech... biedny DJ. Katie: Zostawcie mnie dziewczyny. Idę się położyć, muszę przemyśleć kilka spraw. Leshawna: W porządku Katie, nie martw się. Heather: Będzie dobrze. Razem pokonamy tego palanta. Tyler: Chłopacy, wy serio w to uwierzyliście? Geoff: To było tak prawdziwe... chłopie, wstyd. Duncan: Po całości... zjebaliśmy to. Chris: Zostało trzynaście walecznych nastolatków! Kto wkrótce dołączy do przegranych? Czy Noah dostanie za swoje? Wszystkiego dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki